A Bus Like No Other
It was March 18th, 2019 Monday, and it was a sunny day and Dan Scotsman rushed out of the house and got in his car and started to drive to work in his Audi. He was driving to work in his Audi and was going to be meeting with his workers at the company that he owned which was ADI, he was a very wealthy man well the richest in the world to be exact. He was always nice and helpful and kind he had purchased Miami Florida to be their new country in 2010 he had lived there with a population of about 400 million people including a 110 million USA army. Which was scattered all over America with bases and etc when he arrived at work he parked his Red metallic Audi in the business parking lot and walked inside the front of the building holding a black briefcase and a royal blue tuxedo and up the glass modern elevator to the 3rd floor of the modern business building and arrived at the 3rd floor and opened the door of 444. There all his workers were sitting down in modern chairs with their modern laptop's looking up at Dan as Dan headed to his seat, opened his briefcase, and pulled out his modern big laptop computer and went to stand up to talk to his worker's about what they were going to do " Today you will be designing a website to sell items and get paid to sell the items around the world and you must have a website that is reliable and that sells items for good amount's of money and start now. " Then Dan sat down and was going to check his messenger app and facebook too see how many friends he had on his page and he had over 10k friends and he shut his laptop and was wondering when he would get any more friends but Dan was soon enough gonna find out that a new friend would join his facebook page and that would be his worst fear of all time which was a little bus named Tayo. After work, Dan and his workers headed home in their Audi's and BMW's and Mercedes and Ferarri's and also Camaro's and Alfa Romeo's as Dan headed to his Audi to drive home but before he left he saw the bus stop as usual cause it was always near the work building. Then he saw something strange and very odd about the bus it was blue and had #120 instead of #230 and it had all of the humans characteristic's and then Dan drove home in his Audi wondering about the strange bus. When he arrived home to his mansion he said hello to all his friends Don Martin, Tim Harprenter, Dave Durran, and Tom Henderson, he talked to them for a while and then went into his modern den and pulled out his laptop and searched up in the space bar a bus that was blue like cyan blue and had #120 on it. He searched it up and the page came on describing what bus it was and he gasped the #120 bus that was cyan blue had a name and a full name of Tayo Matthew Henderson but what really shocked Dan was the buses first name a four-letter word and he saw it and his body started to shake he shut the laptop down and closed it and he had fear now and was saying " No no no this can't be real " but it was and he would soon know it was real. " Hey Dan are you ok, " Don asked Dan concerned " No I am fine " Dan lied but he wasn't fine not at all and Dan went to bed with everyone else. The next day He rushed very quickly to work and blocked all the shades in the building and went outside and his heart dropped right there in front of him was that very same bus looking at him, staring at him and before he could run it said one simple sentence " Hi my name is Tayo the little bus what is your name " Tayo said as Dan ran to the car and drove far away from Tayo the little bus.